nba2kfandomcom-20200224-history
MyTeam
'''MyTeam '''is a game mode in the ''NBA 2K ''series that allows you to build your own team, consisting of former and current NBA players. You have the ability to customize your team's franchise and appearance. MyTeam has several different gamemodes inside of it. Gameplay In MyTeam, there are several different game modes you can play, such as Blacktop, Domination and MyTeam Online. However, in each game mode, you control a whole team, ranging to three players at a time to five players at a time. You can switch between players at any time to play as the player closest to the ball. When your team possesses the ball, you play as the player who is currently holding the ball. You must collect cards from several different methods in order to build your all-star line up. The level of cards changes with each color; in order from worst to best, the colors are Bronze, Silver, Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, Diamond and Pink Diamond. You must apply contracts to your players in order for them to play on your team; you can also apply shoes that boost stats. Ways to Earn Cards Packs The most traditional way to gain cards in MyTeam is through packs. You can buy singular packs with MT or VC, or 10-pack and 20-pack boxes with VC. 20-pack boxes come with a Topper, which guarantees an Emerald card or better. 2K releases new limited edition packs every so often, most commonly Throwback packs. The only pack that is a constant and remains throughout the entire game are League Packs. League Packs contain normal cards, along with Moments Cards, which are released for a player when they play a spectacular game. Auction House You can also buy cards with MT on what is called the 'Auction House'. This is where other players sell their own players for a certain amount of MT. There is a search system on the Auction House where you can set filters in order to search for specific players. A player must choose what the bidding starts at for their player; however, they are not forced to set a buy now price. Most players use this to their advantage when selling higher tiered/colored cards, such as Rubys and above. The Auction House is a resourceful way to gain specific cards in order to complete collections. Collections There is a collection for different types of players, coaches, playbooks, balls, etc. For example, if you collect every player card for the 2016-2017 Cavaliers NBA Season, you gain a Sapphire throwback player that used to play for the Cavaliers. Historic Collections and Gems of the Game collections often offer a better reward. MyTeam Online Road to the Playoffs/Pink Diamond Board The standard MyTeam Online game is Road to the Playoffs/Pink Diamond Board. In this game mode, there are different boards/tiers that match with card colors. A person starts on the Bronze Board and ranks up when they get a certain amount of wins. You must get a certain amount of wins in order to be able to stay at that board, and then one more win to rank up. The servers match you up with other teams based on your team's overall and what board you are in. There are rewards based on the win-loss ratio you got on a board. Online Blacktop In Blacktop, you select 10 players that you will use for your next 10 Blacktop games. When you are about to start a game, you select one player out of your 10 and then have two randomly selected cards that 2K gives you. This is your lineup for the Blacktop 3v3 games. Every time you win a game, you are permitted one pick off of the Blacktop Draft Board. There are 10 levels of boards; every time you earn a certain amount of "Points Cards", you advance to the next board. However, draft two "Technical Fouls" and the board resets. As you advance boards, the cards on the board get better. Singleplayer Challenges Challenges are based off of scenarios that have previously happened in games, whether they're one quarter, two quarters or a full game. Warmup Challenges and Challenges are the standard challenges that don't change; once you finish them, which each have five games, you can't play them again for a reward. Weekly Challenges are updated every Thursday based off of scenarios that have happened in the past week. Moments Challenges are updated every time an amazing performance is made by a team or player. They always have Player Requirements and usually have high MT rewards. Domination In Domination, you must play every team in the NBA. When you beat a team, you must also meet a requirement of a certain amount of MT made in a game in order to pass. As you beat teams, the amount of MT made required gets higher. You play teams based off of their standings from the last season, until you beat the team who won the Finals. You then play the East and West All-Star teams. After you beat the final game, you are able to pick one out of five Amethyst cards to keep for your line-up. After that, you may begin Historic Domination, which works in a similar manner except it chooses the best team of all-time for that NBA team and you pick a Diamond card at the end rather than an Amethyst. Category:Game Modes